videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Game
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Game is a new videogame based on the DreamWorks film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Underpants:_The_First_Epic_Movie Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie]. It is for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS, and it is developed by Sanzaru Games. Plot: The game begins where the events of the film ended; where Captain Underpants, George and Harold are preparing to fight the monster toilets. They manage to fight the toilets, and get Mr Krupp back to normal, to resume his date with Edith the lunch lady. The following day, at school, George and Harold on their own try to work out how Mr Krupp is still keeping his powers after they destroyed the Hypno Ring in the movie. Before long, at the end of the day, they find to their surprise that the students coming out of the cafeteria after lunch have been turned into zombie nerds. Managing to escape the zombie nerds, they get caught by Krupp, but they quickly turn him back into Captain Underpants, to get through the suburbs and fight off the zombie nerds, and rescue Edith from the 'Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space', and collect ingredients on the rooftops to make a 'Anti-Evil Zombie Nerd' root beer to turn all the students back to normal. Later, at the Treehouse, George and Harold become puzzled as to how a monster from one of their comics appeared in the real world, whilst at the same time, they discover that their principal's 'separate classes' rule is only effective in the school. After discovering a bad aroma in the streets, they find a strange kingdom just south of the city, ruled by 'Sir Stinks-A-Lot'. The heroes defeat him, and find that their gym teacher, Mr Meaner, is the villain, and they use a new 3D Hypno RIng Captain Underpants found earlier to hypnotise him back to normal. The next day, robot copies of them are appear in the school, making Mr Krupp suspicious. When he sees one Harold robot kick a kickball right up into space, he snaps his fingers to get him to stop, which turns him back into Captain Underpants. As he rounds up all the 'imposters' of George and Harold, the real ones discover Ms. Ribble has gone missing as well. They soon find she has been turned into 'Wedgie Woman', and she is attacking the city. Our heroes find her, and after a battle, they get her back to normal, though it is harder, for somehow or other, she does the opposite of what she is hypnotised to do, but George and Harold maker do the opposite of the opposite they want her to do, which results in her being 'the kindest and nicest teacher in the history of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School'. That afternoon, the school is attacked by the Talking Toilets, and, whilst trying to keep order in the school, Mr Krupp turns into Captain Underpants again, and he, George and Harold take out the Talking Toilets, but then end up attacked by the giant Turbo Toilet 2000, but manage to defeat it again. Upon the defeat of the Turbo Toilet 2000, George and Harold soon discover that Melvin Sneedly is behind all of this, and decide to find out what he's up to. They track him to an old abandoned 3D Hypno-Ring Factory, that had recently been closed down due to how dangerous the 3D Hypno Rings were. When they arrive, Melvin is revealed, and upon being caught, he traps our heroes in one of their comic books, but after escaping the trap, they turn attention towards Melvin Sneedly, who summons different comic-book villains, including evil clones of George and Harold, to defeat them, but the heroes triumph. Melvin quickly confesses that Professor PoopyPants made him do it, and he's attacking the school in a robot that he invented for him. George, Harold, and Captain Underpants quickly return to the school, and defeat Professor Poopypants once and for all. Professor Poopypants is hauled off to prison. To the advice of George and Harold, he changes his last name to avoid embarrassment. He chooses his grandfather's last name, Tinkletrousers, causing the prisoners to ridicule him even more. Then, George and Harold turn Captain Underpants back into Mr Krupp, and quickly get back to their classes. As punishment for his involvement in the game's events, Melvin was put in detention for 2 months, and given extra homework George and Harold later discover that his punishment somehow makes him happy. George and Harold set their principal and Edith up on another date, hoping to make up for the one that was ruined at the end of the movie. Whilst watching them, they decide that maybe having their principal as a undercover superhero won't be so bad after all, but then, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 pours into a landfill pile, mutating it into 'The Inedible Hunk', and it starts tearing apart the city. Upon snapping his fingers, Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight the monster, much to Edith's surprise and admiration, causing George and Harold to yell, "OH NO!", and "HERE WE GO AGAIN!", respectively. Gameplay: Boss battles have a special action sequence feature, called 'Button-o-Rama', where you have to press the right button at the right time. Characters Playable * Captain Underpants * George Beard * Harold Hutchins Voice Cast All the cast from the film reprises their roles for the game, with the exception of Jordan Peele, who has retired. * Kevin Hart as George Beard * Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins * Ed Helms as Mr Krupp/Captain Underpants * Rasmus Hardiker as Melvin Sneedly * Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants * Kristen Schaal as Edith the lunch lady Levels: # Level 1: When We Last Left Our Heroes... # Level 2: The Assault of the Lunchroom Zombie Nerds # Level 3: The Suburbs # Level 4: Saving Edith Boss # Level 5: City Rooftops # Level 6: A Stinky Situation # Level 7: Sir Stinks-a-Lot's Kingdom # Level 8: Ye Stinky Joust Boss # Level 9: Double Trouble # Level 10: City Under Attack! # Level 11: The Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Boss # Level 12: The Return of the Talking Toilets # Level 13: The Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 Boss # Level 14: Comic Book Land # Level 15: Melvin Sneedly, I Presume Boss # Level 16: The Terrifying Return of Professor Poopypants Boss Trophies see List of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Game trophiesCategory:Video Games Category:Games developed by Sanzaru Games Category:Dreamworks Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games based on movies Category:Activision